Batalla por nuestra amistad
by Biso47
Summary: (AU, Pokemon Crossover) La linda y lista presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la escuela de entrenadores Pokemón, había estado en una constante disputa con una estudiante candidata para la vicepresidencia. Eli, al sentirse acosada por ella, decide batirse en un duelo Pokemón: ¿Sera esta una buena idea? ¿O solo el inicio de algo mas grande?


Buen día a todos. En esta ocasion les traigo una historia nueva, un Crossover entre dos de mis franquicias favoritas, Pokemon y Love Live, en la cual dos de las chicas medirán sus fuerzas como entrenadoras en un duelo para preservar su amistad en la escuela de entrenadores de Alola. (Toda la historia trascurre en esta región e incluye los pokemon de la misma, así como habilidades y ataques)

Sin mas, espero que la disfruten

* * *

 **Combate por nuestra amistad.**

...

El sol, abrazador como todos los días en la Alola, inundaba con su calidez cada salón de la escuela de entrenadores.

Los alumnos pretendían estudiar acerca de lo que el profesor frente a ellos les explicaba –algo acerca de las características de los Pikachu y la anatomía de este–, pero en realidad, la mayoría de estudiantes estaban más interesados en los susurros que inundaban cada salón; incluso los profesores disimulaban para que no se dieran cuenta sus alumnos de que ellos también estaban pendientes a los cuchicheos.

"Escuchaste lo que paso con Ayase"

"No puedo creer que Tojo le haya dicho eso"

"Iras a ver la batalla"

"Claro, ni loca me lo perdería, es el evento más importante después de que la directora se enfrente a los inútiles del _team Skull_. Además, se dice que ambas son muy fuertes…"

"¿Pero que fue lo que paso? ¿Porque se pelearon?, pensé que se llevaban bien"

"No del todo, Ayase le tenía manía a Tojo desde que se conocieron. Y Tojo siempre está detrás de ella"

"No te parece sospechoso eso, quizás a Tojo le gusta la presidenta"

"¡Que dices! Como se te ocurre semejante tontería"

Risas y Susurros era lo único que se escuchaban en las clases.

Durante todo el día el ambiente parecía tenso, ya que ningún estudiante dejaba de hablar acerca de la batalla entre las dos entrenadoras para medir sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto: las susodichas estaban un poco cansadas de los rumores tan ridículos que escuchaban de ellas, aunque, muy a su pesar, estos tenían cierta razón.

Ayase Eli –presidenta del consejo estudiantil desde que entro de intercambio de la región de Sinnoh–, había estado molesta porque Tojo la estaba siguiendo mucho durante un tiempo, realmente le molestaba su actitud calmada y, a pesar de que la rubia trataba de rechazarla e ignorarla, Nozomi no parecía ceder en su intención por conseguir la vicepresidencia del consejo estudiantil.

Por otro lado, Tojo Nozomi –hija de unos afamados investigadores Pokemón, los cuales solían viajar mucho por todo el mundo–, simplemente quería ser más cercana a la fría y solitaria presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Aunque no lo pareciera, Eli era muy unida a ella, era con la única persona que hablaba aunque la rubia lo negara. Tal vez su forma de hablar con Nozomi era fría y cortante, pero Nozomi creía que ella era una valiosa persona con la cual quería profundizar y conocer mejor.

Pero toda la situación se salió de control justo en el momento de las votaciones para vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil. Esto enojo mucho a Eli, se sentía acosada por Nozomi y no quería que la molestara mas. Pero Nozomi sabía muy bien que Eli no era sincera con sus sentimientos y mantenía su decisión a la candidatura de vicepresidenta la cual días después gano con una inmensa diferencia ante sus contrincantes.

Los rumores que corrían por toda la escuela, una vez más protagonizados por ellas dos, era que ambas eran intimas amigas, incluso algo más de lo que algunos se pudieran imaginar. Pensaban que mantenían una relación como la de la actual campeona de Alola y la hija de la dueña de la fundación Aether. Pero, dejando eso de lado, lo que más les gustaba ver a los estudiantes de la escuela era que cuando ambas chicas estaban juntas, la escuela iba a flote y se volvía menos tediosa todos los días. Sabían que la química de ambas chicas era increíble y merecían estar juntas para desempeñar tal puesto.

Molesta ante la victoria de Nozomi, Eli dijo todo lo que pensaba de ella frente al público que fue a presenciar el triunfo de Nozomi:

– ¿Porque demonios quieres ser vicepresidenta? –Dijo Eli frente a todos con voz fría y autoritaria–. ¿Crees que con seguirme a todos los lados podrás hacer un buen trabajo? Esto no es un juego.

Nozomi no quería empezar un enfrentamiento con Eli, le dolían sus palabras y que Eli sintiera que no podía desempeñar su trabajo correctamente era algo que a Nozomi le molestaba mucho. No quería confrontarla frente a toda la escuela, pero simplemente no pudo ignorar sus palabras.

–No lo hago por ti Eli… –La chica se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al estrado que estaba montado en el patio de la escuela–. Esto es por la escuela y porque realmente creo que puedo hacer un buen trabajo.

–Con creer no basta. Si realmente quieres que la escuela progrese, es mejor que renuncies ahora mismo –Dijo Eli con voz molesta y con el ceño fruncido.

Eli comenzó a caminar de regreso a la escuela, ignorando el sepulcral silencio que había creado con sus palabras; todos los estudiantes estaban impresionados. Pero de pronto, ese silencio se cortó súbitamente por el sonido del micrófono ser tomado de nuevo y el suave respirar de Nozomi.

–Si realmente crees que no soy buena para esto… –Eli volteo impresionada pero no menos molesta; de hecho parecía que iba a estallar por el enojo que sentía en ese momento–, entonces, Elichi… –Esto fue algo que irrito más a la rubia. Pero Nozomi, al verla directo a los ojos, le esbozo una sonrisa tan grande que hizo que el corazón de Eli se acelerara– ¡Te reto a un combate! –Exclamo mientras una fuerte y cálida brisa hacia volar libremente su cabello–. Si realmente crees que no soy apta, es mejor que te prepares para esto…

– ¡No eres nadie para retarme! ¿Quién te crees? –Dijo Eli lo más tranquila que podía, pero dentro de ella comenzaban a brotar los nervios y su corazón latía desesperado.

– ¿Tienes miedo Elichi? –Dijo Nozomi con voz burlona mientras veía directo a los ojos a Eli–. Eres la presidenta, seguro no tengo oportunidad contra ti, pero… –Los ojos de Nozomi brillaron al encontrarse con los celestes de Eli–. Sera una batalla uno contra uno: si tú me ganas renunciare a la vicepresidencia. Y si yo gano… –Nozomi se llevó una mano al pecho, esto le dio un mal presentimiento a Eli–, escucharas todo lo que tengo que decirte, al menos eso…

La tensión en el ambiente se podía palpar, los estudiantes no hablaban, no respiraban, ni siquiera alguien se atrevió a romper el silencio; pero de pronto, la risita de Eli rompió de nuevo ese trance.

–Haz lo que quieras –Eli se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Nozomi–. ¿Crees que puedes ganarme? Hare que te tragues tus palabras.

Cada paso se escuchaba más fuerte en la tarima de madera mientras Eli salía de la vista del público y, apenas desapareció, el patio se llenó de susurros impresionados y emocionados preguntándose qué pasaría en aquella batalla.

Aun así, Nozomi no se movió de donde estaba, viendo en todo momento el lugar por donde había desaparecido Eli. Sus mejillas se colorearon con un súbito rubor, pero nadie se dio cuenta de esto.

…

El atardecer en Alola pigmentaba de naranja y purpura el cielo. Los Wingull y Pelipper graznaban por el cielo y se acercaban más al sol que se ocultaba en el borde del mar. Los Pyukumuku se movían lentamente en la arena de la playa y dejaban que la corriente de las olas del mar los arrastrara de nuevo al fondo del mar.

Pero esa tarde el ambiente era más pesado que de costumbre. Una gran multitud de estudiantes y entrenadores de paso se amontonaban en la playa y veían curiosos a las dos entrenadoras en medio de toda la gente. El bullicio y gritos de apoyo del público a las chicas inundaban la pequeña playa cerca de la escuela de entrenadores:

"Vamos presidenta usted puede"

"Hermana, no es mejor que dejes esto por el bien de todos"

"Tojo sempai esfuércese por ganar, usted puede"

"Nozomi, es mejor que dejes esta tontería antes de que alguien salga lastimada"

Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes para ambas participantes y, cuando ambas chicas se vieron de frente y tomaron su pokeball en sus manos: lo gritos eufóricos no se hicieron esperar.

La persona que presenciaría esa batalla tomando el rol de juez seria el mismísimo capitán Liam; él estaba de acuerdo con su enfrentamiento siempre y cuando ninguno de los Pokemón o chicas resultaran heridos.

– ¡Bien! –Exclamo animado Liam con su voz dulce y mirada tranquila–. ¡Esta será una batalla uno contra uno por la vicepresidencia del consejo estudiantil! –El capitán, con un ademan de mano, presento primero a la retadora– Por un lado tenemos a la inteligente chica espiritual ¡Nozomi! –Los gritos agudos de chicas no se hicieron esperar. Admiraban mucho a Nozomi a pesar de que no solía hablar con nadie excepto Eli–. Y por otro lado, la lista y linda –Eli miraba fríamente a todas las personas a su alrededor, pero dentro de ella había un torbellino de emociones y de nervios–, la fría presidenta ¡Eli! –Grito Liam y el barullo no se hizo esperar–. ¡Muy bien, cada una escoja su Pokemón y que empiece la batalla!

Al momento que Liam se alejó un poco del campo de batalla que habían creado en la playa: Nozomi tomo fuertemente su Pokeball con ambas manos y la miro tranquilamente.

–Vamos, _"Magichi"_ confió en ti… –Nozomi lazo la pokeball y liberándose del brillo azulado apareció su Pokemón–. _Misdreavus_ , confió en ti pequeña.

Los gritos melosos al ver al Pokemón fantasma no se hicieron esperar de parte de todas las fanáticas de Nozomi. Y es que, al ver como _Misdreavus_ volaba libremente y se acercaba a las chicas del público con una sonrisa y viéndolas tranquilamente, no pudieron evitar pensar que era la viva imagen de su entrenadora.

Irritada al ver al Pokemón de su contrincante pavonearse frente a ella y mirándola con una sonrisa al igual que su dueña: Eli apretó fuerte e irritada su pokeball y con todas sus fuerzas mando a su Pokemón.

–Acabemos pronto con esto, _Vulpix_ –Dijo con la voz más tranquila que podía mientras lanzaba la Pokeball y de ella emergía de la luz azulada y brillante el adorable Pokemón zorro característico de Alola–. No puedes dejar que te gane _Vulpix_

El blanco Pokemón zorro volteo a ver a su entrenadora con la mirada llena de emoción y juiciosa a sus próximas indicaciones. Volteo de nuevo frente a ella y sacudió sus colas blancas y esponjosas creando pequeñas piedritas brillantes de hielo.

Los fans de Eli gritaron emocionados mientras que el Pokemón fantasma de Nozomi se acercó al de Eli curiosa por su repentina aparición. Los dos Pokemón se vieron directo a los ojos; los del Pokemón zorro parecían serios mientras que los de " _Magichi"_ eran divertidos y mostraba su felicidad por ver al Pokemón frente a ella.

–Si están ambas listas… –Nozomi, con un ademan de mano llamo la atención de su Pokemón al igual que Eli lo hizo con el suyo. El capitán Liam miro a las dos chicas y…–: ¡Que comience el combate!

-¡ _Magichi_ , Bola sombra!

- _Vulpix_ , granizo.

Dijeron ambas entrenadoras al mismo tiempo, pero la primera en moverse fue _Misdreavus_. Con su característico grito y con sus mechones de cabello flotando suavemente, la animada Pokemón fantasma creo frente a ella una bola obscura y la dirigió a _Vulpix._

– ¡Esquívalo! –Grito desesperada Eli y, en el momento de esquivar con un salto el ataque de _Misdreavus_ , su Pokemón hizo el ataque que le ordenaron.

El cálido sentir de la playa desapareció al instante sustituyéndola por una congelante brisa y nieve comprimida cayendo por todo el campo de batalla; golpeado a ambos Pokemón.

–No importa _Misdreavus_ , puedes soportarlo –Nozomi miro a su Pokemón mientras el granizo lograba alcanzarla un poco y la golpeaba en ocasiones. La pequeña Pokemón fantasma volteo a ver a su entrenadora con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro–. ¡Usa psicorrayo!

 _Misdreavus_ se acercó a _Vulpix_ y, cerciorándose de que no escapara: creo de su boca con el sonido aturdidor de su voz un rayo multicolor que golpeo directo a la Pokemón zorro pero…

–Crees que solo con eso me puedes vencer –Dijo Eli con altanería–. Deberías de fijarte bien lo que haces si realmente eres una buena entrenadora.

Y en efecto, al terminar de hablar Eli, todas vieron sorprendidas que _Vulpix_ estaba como si nada, sin siquiera haber recibido daño, y frente Misdreavus se difuminaba la silueta que se creaba en la niebla de otra _Vulpix_ echa de granizo y bruma.

Nozomi miro a su Pokemón desconcertada por lo que había pasado. Se mordió fuerte el labio inferior y en ese momento se percató del error que había cometido al dejar que Eli usar el granizo.

–Te has dado cuenta tarde Nozomi –Eli, con una sonrisa en los labios, miro un poco decepcionada a Nozomi–. Es básico saber que la habilidad de _Vulpix_ (manto níveo) le facilita escapar cuando hay granizo. Pero si no sabes ni eso, realmente deberías considerar ser vicepresidenta –Ante los hostiles comentarios de Eli, Nozomi no pudo hacer más que apretar fuerte los puños. Era ella la que estaba molesta ahora–. _Vulpix_ terminemos con esto, ¡Finta!

Vulpix, saliendo entre la neblina, se acercó a _Misdreavus_ y propino el golpe con sus pequeñas patas blancas engullidas en una luz negra. Al instante, el Pokemón fantasma exclamo de dolor al sentir el daño eficaz contra él.

–Resiste _Magichi_ , sé que puedes aguantar eso –Y, ante las palabras de su entrenadora, el Pokemón le sonrió y miro con determinación a _Vulpix_ frente a ella–. Concéntrate bien y usa eco voz.

 _Misdreavus_ , entusiasmada, comenzó a flotar entre el granizo –el cual golpeo un poco su cuerpo–, y se puso frente a _Vulpix_ , esta vez cerciorándose de que era el de verdad. Tomo un profundo suspiro y con su estruendosa voz golpeo al Pokemón de hielo y, debido al ensordecedor y angustiante grito, Eli no pudo contratacar a tiempo haciendo que _Vulpix_ recibiera todo el daño.

Aturdida por el anterior ataque: Eli miro con frustración a Nozomi y con fuerza ordeno su próximo movimiento:

– ¡ _Vulpix_ Rayo hielo! –Sin perder el tiempo, _Vulpix_ corrió entre la neblina y de su boca se creó un rayo blanquecino que iba en todas direcciones con afán de golpear a _Misdreavus_ , el cual huía lo mejor que podía, pero al final el ataque le termino dando de lleno.

–Continua _Magichi_ , usa bola sombra –Apresurada y volviéndose hacia _Vulpix_ , _Misdreavus_ creo de nuevo una bola de luz negra y la lanzo a hacia _Vulpix_ , la cual esperaba las ordenes de Eli pero ella aún estaba un poco aturdida por el eco voz anterior del Pokemón de Nozomi

–Esquívalo y…

– ¡Ahora Psicorrayo _Magichi_!

Sin dejar que Eli diera órdenes a su _Vulpix_ : el _Misdreavus_ de Nozomi apareció entre la bola sombra que antes había lanzado y la atravesó con el rayo psíquico el cual dio de lleno a _Vulpix_ sin oportunidad de esquivarlo.

El humo blanco de la explosión voló por todo el campo de batalla. La arena de la playa se arremolinaba por todo el lugar. Eli veía impresionada a Nozomi la cual sonreía más ampliamente. Eli esbozo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y tomo un profundo respiro

–"Quizás subestime a Nozomi después de todo" –pensó, pero no lo admitiría nunca.

–Esto no ha acabado –El _Vulpix_ de Alola salió entre los nubarrones de humo y se incorporó aun con fuerzas para seguir luchando–. Vamos _Vulpix_ , flanquea a tu oponente y usa finta.

Fue solo un segundo en el que _Vulpix_ se perdió de la vista de todas las personas que veían el combate: Se había metido entre la neblina del granizo, solo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones y sus pasos acelerados. _Misdreavus_ , nerviosa y esperando el ataque de su rival, miraba en todas direcciones.

–Concéntrate, no pierdas la calma –Grito Nozomi tratando de averiguar por donde aparecería el Pokemón de Eli pero, sin tiempo de pensar más, _Vulpix_ emergió detrás de _Misdreavus_ y lo golpeo nuevamente con el movimiento tipo siniestro.

–Aguanta _Magichi_ –Los nervios en Nozomi cada vez aumentaban más. Veía a Eli con su sonrisa victoriosa en todo su rostro, no podía pensar con claridad–. _Mi-Misdreavus_ usa… –Dijo Nozomi en voz queda.

– ¡ _Vulpix_ rayo hielo! –Sin oportunidad de esquivarlo y expectante a las indicaciones de su entrenadora, Misdreavus recibió el rayo hielo en todo su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

– ¡NO! ¡Aguanta _Magichi_! –Gimoteo Nozomi, pero _Misdreavus_ estaba ya muy herido.

Aun así se levantó una vez más y, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, le esbozo una sonrisa a su entrenadora la cual lleno de tranquilidad y calma a Nozomi.

– ¿Aun puedes continuar? –Pregunto Nozomi preocupada mientras que su Pokemón se acercaba a ella y le afirmaba con su cabeza–. Bien, siento haberme puesto nerviosa, pero ahora…

Los ojos de Nozomi se abrieron grandes y se quedó sin habla al ver como el granizo que azotaba el campo de batalla se dispersaba poco a poco y dejaba ver las estrellas luminosas en el cielo de Alola.

–Este no es momento de darme por vencida… – _Misdreavus_ se acercó a Nozomi y tomo su mano con un mecho de su cabello–. Tengo que ganarle a Eli para decirle lo que… –Nozomi le esbozo una sonrisa a _Misdreavus_ y ella le correspondió al instante–. ¿Me ayudaras? –Su Pokemón se acercó a ella y junto su cabeza con la de ella afectuosamente.

–Si ya dejaron de hablar es mejor que se den por vencidas y se vayan antes de que se lastimen –Grito confiada y altanera Eli al otro lado del campo de batalla.

-No nos rendiremos tan fácil Elichi. Quizás eso es lo que tu quisieras –Rio Nozomi y se burló de la rubia mientras mandaba de nuevo a _Misdreavus_ con un ademan de su mano–. Bien _Magichi_ , daremos todo o nada antes de que vuelva a usar el granizo –Le susurro a su Pokemón–. ¡Vuela!

Desconcertada por la orden de Nozomi: Eli mando a _Vulpix_ a atacar inmediatamente.

– _Vulpix_ usa rayo hielo –Al momento, Vulpix atacó con el rayo a _Misdreavus_ pero esta seguía volando por todo el campo intentando evitarlo.

–Psicorrayo _Magichi_ –El Pokemón se detuvo un momento y ambos rayos chocaron entre sí.

El rayo blanco de hielo perdió fuerza al instante mientras que el psíquico lo destruyo y fue directo hacia _Vulpix_ , pero…

– ¡Rápido, protección! –Engullida en una luz azulada como un caparazón, _Vulpix_ se refugió del inminente golpe que recibiría en ese momento. Nozomi sonrió más.

–Bien _Magichi_ , vuela alto y usa bola sombra –El Pokemón rápidamente voló hacia la luna platinada que ya alumbraba el lugar y, al instante, utilizo el movimiento que creo una bola enorme, quizás la más grande bola sombra que hayan visto, mandándola directo a el _Vulpix_ de Eli.

– ¡No dejare que hagas eso! –Grito nerviosa Eli–. ¡ _Vulpix_ rápido, granizo!

– ¡Sigue así _Magichi_! –El granizo una vez más tomo posesión del campo de batalla, pero la bola sombra no se detenía.

– ¡Escóndete entre la neblina _Vulpix_!

Rápidamente el _Vulpix_ desapareció entre la fría ventisca en el momento justo que la bola sombra toco el suelo haciendo que la arena y el manto de granizo se dispersaran un poco. Entonces, entre toda la neblina apareció intacto _Vulpix_ respirando difícilmente por lo cansada que estaba.

–Muy bien Magichi… –El súbito grito de Nozomi impresiono a todos. Eli la miro asombrada y en es momento recordó que había perdido de vista a el Pokemón de Nozomi. Desesperada miro a todos lados para encontrarla.

Impresionada, Eli vio que _Misdreavus_ ya no estaba volando en el cielo como antes, sino que estaba...

– ¡Rápido, joya de luz! –Grito desesperada Nozomi.

Mientras tanto, entre la neblina, el polvo y la arena; frente a _Vulpix_ apareció _Misdreavus_ , con las gemas escarlata de su cuello brillando y liberando pequeñas joyas rosadas las cuales iban directo al Pokemón de hielo.

– ¡NO! ¡ _Vulpix_ Protección! –Grito Eli expectante, viendo como las joyas iban directo a _Vulpix_ el cual alcanzo a hacer su movimiento a tiempo.

O al menos eso pensó, porque en es momento la coraza que protegía a _Vulpix_ había fallado y desaparecía ese brillo azulado que cubría todo su cuerpo.

– ¡ _VULPIX_! –Grito desesperada Eli y al momento una gran explosión disipo la neblina provocada por el granizo.

El combate había terminado.

– ¡Increíble! –Grito emocionado el capitán Liam–. La victoria es para la nueva Vicepresidenta y su _Magichi_ –La multitud grito más emocionada aun.

Pero, cuando el combate termino y el polvo y el granizo se disiparon después del ataque del Pokemón fantasma, vieron que _Misdreavus_ estaba frente a _Vulpix_. El Pokemón zorro miraba impresionado y temblando el rastro de arena quemada por las joyas de luz que lo rodeaban.

– ¡Bien hecho _Magichi_! –Nozomi se acercó entusiasmada corriendo a abrazar a su Pokemón, la cual, a penas la vio, floto a su lado y fue directo a sus brazos–. Fue un gran batalla, y al final no dañaste a _Vulpix_ , eres toda una dama, gracias por no hacerle daño.

Sin entender lo que pasaba: tanto el público como Eli miraban impresionadas a Nozomi y a su Pokemón el cual estaba rebosante de felicidad.

– ¿Co-Cómo lo hiciste…? –Susurro Eli, pero su voz fue opacada por el vitoreo de las personas que veían el combate–. ¿Cómo lograste ganar? –La voz de Eli parecía sombría y decepcionada.

Nozomi se abrió paso entre la multitud junto con _Misdreavus_ a su lado. Se acero a Eli y, tratando de llamar su atención de la forma más sutil que pudo: la tomo suavemente de sus manos e hizo que Eli la mirara directo a los ojos.

En ese momento: el iris verde de Nozomi brillo con los rayos platinados de la luna, al igual que el iris celeste de Eli. Nozomi y su Pokemón le esbozaron una sonrisa a Eli y al instante su rostro se ruborizo tenuemente de carmesí.

–Fue una buena batalla… –Nozomi sonrió amplia y tranquilamente–. ¿Te divertiste? –Ante la pregunta, Eli miro a Nozomi sorprendida. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar al ver la cercanía de Nozomi, los nervios se comenzaron a apoderar de ella y sentía como sus mejillas ardían cada vez más.

– ¿Q-Qué quieres decir? –Nozomi llevo su mano al hombro de Eli y le sonrió sinceramente.

Eli no lo había pensado de esa forma, pero cuando termino la batalla y Nozomi le hizo esa pregunta, Eli rememoro todos los momentos que tuvo en la contienda. Se había sentido llena de vida en el momento de batallar contra Nozomi, como nunca lo había hecho, estaba feliz; creía que ganaría pero un cambio drástico la sorprendió; realmente nunca había sentido eso mientras libraba una batalla contra otra persona.

Mirando hacia el suelo y con un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos en la cabeza: Eli asintió débilmente y después reunió su vista una vez más con la de Nozomi. Ella le sonrió y levanto su mano junto a la de ella.

Sus Pokemón estaban viendo desde abajo a sus dos entrenadoras; " _Magichi"_ feliz de Nozomi; y _Vulpix_ viendo entusiasmada a Eli.

…

–Y bien, ¿qué me querías decir?

El combate había terminado satisfactoriamente. Nozomi, ahora como la nueva vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil en la escuela de entradores, se debatía por contarle a Eli todo lo que tenía que decirle.

La luna de Alola alumbraba en el horizonte, entre el mar y el cielo, las estrellas estaban brillantes y se reflejaban en el agua del mar.

 _Misdreavus_ y _Vulpix_ –ya recuperados–, jugueteaban a lo lejos con las olas del mar y corrían ( _Misdreavus_ flotaba) por la orilla de la playa. Detrás de sus Pokemón, las dos entrenadoras eran las únicas que quedaban en la playa.

–Yo-Yo bueno… –La obscuridad cubría muy bien el rostro nervioso de Nozomi, pero su voz la delataba completamente–. No-no es nada.

Extrañada por la respuesta inesperada de Nozomi, Eli se detuvo en la playa y miro fijamente a Nozomi, juiciosa y expectante.

– ¿Cómo que nada? –Eli libero un profundo suspiro cansado–. Haces todo esto de la pelea y ahora dices que no es nada.

–B-Bueno, ya soy vicepresidenta, ya no tengo nada más que decir…

–Nozomi, ¿pasa algo? ¿Qué ocultas?

–Y-Yo nada… –Ignorando la mirada de Eli, Nozomi continuo caminando por la orilla de la playa–. Es mejor dejarlo así, te lo diré en otra ocasión.

Pero, antes de que Nozomi siguiera caminando, repentinamente Eli tomo su brazo captando la mirada asombrada de Nozomi.

En ese momento, muy cerca de ambas chicas, tanto _Misdreavus_ como _Vulpix_ empujaron por la espalda a sus entrenadoras haciendo que se acercaran más. Ambas se ruborizaron al instante al sentir la cercanía de la otra.

–Vamos, dime… –Dijo Eli en un dulce susurro. Parecía muy tranquila a pesar de que su rostro estaba completamente rojo por la vergüenza.

–Bu-Bueno yo… –El _Misdreavus_ de Nozomi se puso a su lado y se acercó más a su cuerpo, tratando de reconfortarla y darle valor–. Es algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho.

–E-Enserio… –El Vulpix de Eli se acercó a sus pies tratando de llamar su atención, al instante, este le sonrió y empujo más a Eli a los brazos de Nozomi– ¿Qué es?

–Yo… Bueno yo… –Nozomi estaba tan nerviosa, pero sentía que era el momento indicado para decirlo, y no podía ignorar la confianza que le hacía sentir su Pokemón–. La verdad Elichi… es que yo quiero…

–Nozomi…

–Q-quiero que ambas seamos… –Nozomi apretó fuerte los ojos y con todas las fuerzas que tenía grito–: ¡Amigas!

Pasmada por su petición, Eli no pudo evitar ponerse más nerviosa y más roja por el impacto de las palabras de Nozomi; aunque no fue tan sorprendente como ella se imaginaba.

– ¿So-Solo eso? –Los nervios de Eli no le dejan pensar con claridad–. Yo pensé que tú y yo…

Nozomi miro a Eli con duda. Y en el momento de darse cuenta de las insinuaciones de la rubia, Nozomi no pudo evitar ruborizarse más, pero esta vez una sonrisa burlona apareció en todo su rostro

– ¿Qué pensabas Elichi? –Dijo con voz burlona acercándose más al rostro de Eli–. No me digas que tú pensabas…

–Y-Yo no, no es lo que piensas.

– ¿Qué pienso? –Rio Nozomi al igual que su Pokemón a su lado– ¿Dime Eli, que es lo que pienso?

– ¡Nunca! –Eli se separó de su lado y comenzó a caminar nerviosa por la playa.

– ¡Vamos Elichi! –Nozomi corrió a su lado y entrelazo su brazo con el de ella.

–S… si quieres que te lo diga… –Eli se detuvo una vez más y nerviosa rehuyó la mirada de Nozomi–. Tendrás que ganarme de nuevo en una batalla.

Nozomi miro con sus ojos apacibles el rostro nervioso de Eli; se separó de su lado y sin despegar su mirada de ella…

–Seguro… –Su sonrisa se acrecentó más, demostrando cientos de sentimientos en ese momento–. Elichi.

* * *

Ps. Imaginen la cara final de Nozomi como su clásica ParfaitFace. Pobre Eli quedo en la friendzone jejeje

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, díganme en los Reviews que les pareció y me gustaría saber si les gustaron los Pokemon que escogí tanto para Nozomi como para Eli y sus opiniones de la batalla, al igual que sus dudas acerca de la batalla. Esta historia es por motivo de fin de Año, quise subir este Oneshot por influencia de la historia de SilentDrago, ya que el también tiene una historia de Pokemon (la cual se las recomiendo mucho)

Siganme en Facebook para que sepan cuando ideo o actualizo mis demás historias: **Biso47 Fiction**

Sin Mas, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y por sus Reviews y feliz año nuevo a todos, gracias por permanecer en este fandom y seguir leyendo historias de Love Live


End file.
